


Morning Routines

by madsmurf



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Teen Wolf (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Baking, Breakfast, Coffee, Cooking, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Light Angst, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Scott, Kira, Peter and Gwen's morning routines. In that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posting from my tumblr and it can be found [here](http://madsmurf93.tumblr.com/post/141484008964/a-neat-crossover-prompt-for-you)
> 
> my notes regarding where we are in the universes:
> 
> it’s Teen Wolf (without all that horrible stuff, basically everyone lives no one dies not really and Allison’s in France with Boyd, Erica and Isaac in a loving polyship just like Gwen/Kira/Peter/Scott) + TASM + Spider-Gwen = underlying angst bc I love angst and im that asshole, and alternate universe jumping Gwen is the best Gwen.
> 
> (tasm!gwen is um y'know and im sorry about that)

Mornings.

Mornings start like this:

Scott is the first up, always the early bird and he’s extra careful to not wake up any of the others. He manages to get a workout and some studying done before Kira walks in, hair mused and a sock missing – it’s usually her right foot. She smiles and Scott’s heart beats just that little bit faster and he thinks how lucky he was that he could see the sun personified; she’d often say the same about him. They make breakfast together. Scott bakes – Scott always bakes, in every universe, Gwen tells him one day fondly while munching on one of his pastries. Kira cooks, her dad’s lessons coming easily as fish to water. It’s the hum of the oven, and the whoosh of the whisk that fills the kitchen. Gentle kisses to the top of Kira’s head, gentle pecks to the tip of Scott’s jaw accompany the noise. It’s home.

Scott’s adding the strawberries into the bowl next to the freshly whipped cream when Peter comes stumbling in, there physically but the rings around his eyes and the blank stare state otherwise. Kira’s handing him a cup of coffee in seconds. Peter blinks his thanks before drowning the whole lot in one swoop. Scott would be alarmed, just by the heat emitting from the cup seconds before, if he hadn’t seen Peter do this a hundred times before. Kira takes the cup and refills – it takes four cups to make the misty blank look disappear and the goofy smile to appear.

“Waffles.” Is all he says, sunshine bright and eager to start the day.

Kira wraps herself around Scott’s middle, stretching to get a kiss to his cheek. “Who’s turn is it today?”

Peter snorts into his seventh cup of coffee.

“You’re gonna die of heart failure if you keep drinking it like that.” Scott quips.

Peter just shrugs, like death by coffee was the best option ever. It probably was considering what Peter did all day. Scott wants to rush in and help but Peter refuses and Scott knows by the way Peter stutters over the words not to push. It helps when Kira says they can help in other ways, like patching them up and providing the baked goods. That they deserved this tiny break after everything that had happened in high school. Scott still wishes Peter could have a break. That Gwen could have a break, not that any of them could stop Gwen, she was the only one that could go and never come back if she really wished it, if they pushed her too far.

“It’s your turn fun killer.”

Scott rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “I worry that’s all.”

“’m a big boy.”

That makes Scott laugh lightly, as he grabs the nearest cushion on his way down the hall. He can hear Kira and Peter giggling at his antics, even though they both knew. They knew. He lets them have their laugh, it would only justify his own tomorrow when Kira would have to be the one to wake Gwen up.

Gwen is sprawled across the bed, one of her feet dangling from the edge, her other leg curled around a pillow while hugging the v-pillow in a death tight grip. Scott can spy some drool and he wants to laugh instead he creeps closer.

“Gwen, it’s time to get up.” He says it softly, as gentle as he can. No answer. Not even a twitch.

He’s at the edge of the bed now, he raises his own pillow to his face, peeking over the top. “Gwen.” He says, this time louder. That gets him a grumble and Gwen tossing to the other side, both pillows going with her with a gentle grace.

“GWEN.”

This makes her shout, fists swinging and eyes snapping wide open, filled with rage.

The pillow takes most of the brunt of the punch and Scott smiles weakly from behind it. Gwen glares, pouts really. She hates mornings.

“What?” she grumbles, sleep thick in her voice.

“Kira made breakfast.”

That makes Gwen roll her eyes. “You baked and she cooked right? I smell bacon. Ham would probably gobble all that up and now I feel like I’m going to puke.” It all comes out in a rush and Scott has no problem keeping up. She buries her head into the pillow in her death grip.

Scott pats her shoulder. “It’s gonna get cold y’know?”

He gets a mumble in reply. Scott sits on the edge of the bed and Gwen’s head flops onto his lap. “Hate waking up.”

Scott strokes the hair out of her face and presses a kiss to her forehead. “It’ll be okay. Today’s gonna be great. I can feel it.”

That gets a snort out of Gwen. “Yeah, fucking fantastic.”

He can tell she doesn’t believe him. She gets out of bed anyway.

Kira’s at the door, head tilted in concern. Gwen smiles, wide. “Hey there lovely lady. What’s cooking good looking?”

Kira snorts. “Stone cold bacon and waffles.”

Gwen’s eyes light up. “Homemade Delgado Waffles.”

Kira nods. “The very same. Don’t know why you call them that though?” Neither does Scott, not that he voices it.

Gwen grins, and it lights up her whole face. “I gotta take you guys sometime but y’know not so obvious.”

Scott goes to ask what she means when –

“I’M GONNA EAT EVERYTHING. JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW. NO WAFFLE IS SAFE.”

Peter’s voice is full of threat and Scott knows he’ll follow through. So he bolts to the kitchen, Gwen beats him by a second – wall crawling really wasn’t fair. Kira eats the most. Much to Peter and Gwen’s dismay. Scott lets himself feel a little bit smug.

His waffles were pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments, kudos and bookmarks are appreciated!
> 
> the hidden references:
> 
> Ham = Spider-Ham from the Web Warriors and Spider-Verse series.
> 
> Delgado Muffins = a universe where Scott runs a bakery, it was co-created with Steen, who prompted this fic so I had to reference it okay.
> 
> "the way Peter stutters" = reference if you blink-you'll-miss-it to TASM!Gwen's unfair and unjust death.


End file.
